Stay
by xxliveforever17xx
Summary: "She saw that look in his eyes again - that look - and she knew she was spending the night." The incredible "Stay" scene  2x13  from both Andy and Sam's POVs. Two-shot.


_Hey guys! So this story is in the same style as my "Just One More Time" story, with this chapter from Andy's POV and Sam's take coming soon.  
><em>

_Requested by SunnyCitrus10, and dedicated to her also, with thanks for being ever so patient. _

* * *

><p>Andy had never felt more sated, more calm, more <em>happy<em> in her entire life.

Forget collaring runaway perps, forget brandishing her gun like a bad-ass cowgirl, hell, even forget the very first time she put on her uniform - the high she was still on from the last hour or so with Sam was unlike any adrenaline rush she had ever had.

It was _so_ much better.

Granted, she had felt this way only days before as well, and their first time had been mind blowing, but it seemed like this time had been even more Samtastic (as Dov had so wittily named any awesome Swarek moment, which, according to the wide-eyed rookie cop with a huge man crush on her partner, was quite frequent).

She exhaled slowly, her eyes tracing the long running crack in the paint on Sam's ceiling, her legs lazily rubbing against the edge of his bed as she gathered more sheet around her to lock out the chill the wooden floor gave her back as she laid on it. She closed her eyes with another sigh, the blissful afterglow threatening to pull her into sleep.

"Almost makes me wish I was there."

Her eyes opened again at Sam's words and she couldn't help but smile at the thought of him, up on that karaoke stage, drunk out of his mind (for she knew there was no other way he would ever get up and publicly humiliate himself) and singing some awful rendition of a _Rush_ song.

"Yeah, what would you sing?"

She heard the creak of the water facet as he turned it off, her ears picking up the sound of him swallowing said water a second later. It was funny how sensitive her hearing - _all_ of her senses, really - were around Sam, particularly after he had just made her feel amazing and perfect and _wanted._

"_Stuck in the Middle with You_."

"_Stuck in the Middle with You_, that's nice," she said, wrinkling her nose at him as he loomed over her sprawled body. She didn't like being reminded of how long she had waited - how long _he_ had waited, really - for her to come around (that last round of love-making had him whispering the confession in her ear that he had waited a good two years to have her).

"No, uh, no, _Love the One You're With_," was his next response as he knelt down, and the smirk on his face was not lost on her as she tried not to smile.

"Yeah? How about _All By Myself_?"

It simply wasn't fair that with a flash of his dimples he had her feeling like a giddy schoolgirl, and that's exactly how she felt as he crouched over her, his warm breath tickling her cheek as he laughed.

"No you're not." As if to prove a point, he kissed her, and she unconsciously lifted her chin up to meet him before biting his lower lip.

"No, but you will be." She felt his nose nudge hers as he laughed into her mouth, and she couldn't remember a single instance where she had spent this much time simply talking with a man after sex. Then again, Sam Swarek was not just an ordinary man, and these were not just ordinary circumstances. The sudden dark cloud that had descended down was just as quickly dispelled by his murmur of, "Shut up," before laying down next to her on the wood floor.

"I'm kidding. I wouldn't sing."

"I know you wouldn't, you're too cool," she said with a smile, looking over at him.

"Hey, I do a lot of things - I cook, I clean, I'm good with tools, I'm an excellent driver - "

"Do you ever wish we were normal?" Oh, no. She hadn't meant that to slip out at all. The dark cloud was back again, looming over her with those big black seams threatening to burst open and dump the cold, hard rains of reality down on her, and try as she might, she couldn't dispel the notion that even though this was wonderful, being here with Sam, in the warm post-coital haze that had captured her entirely unawares (for she had never felt this sated after sex with Luke - or anyone else), she wanted to just be _normal_ with him, to go on a date, to have him cook her dinner in his real apartment, to hold her hand as he walked her home...

She had to stop going down that road, because she had learned the very, very hard way that romance was dead.

Except that notion was proving her wrong with every second spent with her partner.

Still, this whole J.D.-and-Candice-who-are-actually-two-Toronto-cops-and-one-of-them-is-undercover-as-a-drug-runner-trying-to-infiltrate-a-very-dangerous-and-very-manipulative-dealer's-gang-to-gain-information-and-eventually-make-one-of-the-biggest-busts-of-his-career was taking the whole role-playing game a little too far.

Except that it wasn't role-playing, really. It was reality, and reality was downright dreadful.

She couldn't help but think that that really evil, really mean magic that had previously snatched Sam away was playing tricks on her again.

"What do you mean? We are normal."

"You know what I mean."

She heard him clear his throat, saw his jaw muscles clench and unclench out of the corner of her eye.

"Andy, if I could ask you to stay, I would."

She loved hearing him say her name, her first name. It was so much more intimate and loving, and she loved how much he had increased its usage since three days ago...and truth be told, she didn't want him to ever stop using it, which meant that she didn't ever want to not be where he wasn't, which meant she didn't want to leave.

She turned her head to the side and gazed at his profile, shaded with dark stubble, heavy eyelids with even heavier eyelashes.

He was beautiful.

"Then ask me to stay." Her own eyelashes fluttered a few times as she whispered, her heart lodging itself in her throat as she continued to gaze at this man she was very much in danger of falling even deeper in love with. Her heart jumped higher as he turned to look at her also, and _there_, right there - that was the look that no man had ever given her before.

"Just one night. Then I'll go home in the morning." She couldn't believe she was saying these things, and wanted to close up her mouth, but she couldn't. The words kept pouring out, and it was completely and utterly terrifying, because never in her entire adult life had she wanted to stay the night. Ever.

"Besides, it's freezing outside." Her attempt at levity was rewarded when he smiled.

"Well, it's cold."

"Yeah, it'd be practically inhuman to make me go back out there."

She waited, watching his face, studying the angles of his chin and jaw and nose, the way his throat seemed to catch every time his fingers brushed against hers under the sheet, the way he licked his lips as his fingers ventured further.

He rolled over and crouched over her again, his hands on either side of her head, and she once again noticed how dark and liquid his eyes were. And then there was that look again, _that _look, and she knew she was spending the night.

"Stay."

No word had ever sounded so perfect to her.

"Okay." She smiled at the seriousness in his gaze that slowly melted to something she was sure her own eyes reflected at her acceptance of his offer. He touched the tip of his nose against hers in that special Sam way.

And then he kissed her.


End file.
